


Rocket Pop

by RazzAppleMagic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background HankCon - Freeform, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Gavin Reed has a daughter, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, PWP, Pining, Robot/Human Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, minimal angst, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzAppleMagic/pseuds/RazzAppleMagic
Summary: “You look like a fucking snack by the way,” Gavin says quietly. He bites his bottom lip and looks RK900 up and down, really taking in the way his suit brings out the blue in his eyes. He looks around, and no one is looking. He leans in close. “I could just… go to town on you right now.”The sequel to my HankCon fic, "Fly Me To The Moon" in which the DPD decides to host the annual gala on a boat and our favorite android/human couple cannot resist the urge to completely wreck each other's shit.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	Rocket Pop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to my HankCon fic "Fly Me to The Moon" which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076983). You don't need to have read it in order to read this, if that's not your ship (no pun intended), but they are sort of doing stuff in the background here so if you're like "wow I hate Hank/Connor with all of the passion in my body" then don't read this I guess lmao. But for everyone else, please enjoy my first ever Reed900 fic where they have sex on a boat because _why not?_
> 
> Shoutout to my homegirl overcastjpg for the beta. I love you to pieces.

If there’s anything Gavin Reed loves more than an opportunity to dress like a GQ model, it’s getting the opportunity to dress a GQ model while also having access to an open bar. The DPD gala is something that despite being a work event, Gavin looks forward to every year. He’ll never admit it to anyone, but he loves dressing up and showing off. He jumps at any chance to really groom himself, put product in his hair and clean up his beard. 

He straightens his tie in his bathroom mirror and steps back to get a good look at himself. The steel grey “sharkskin” Armani suit is freshly pressed and hugs at his body in all of the right ways. His tie is patterned with swirls of blues and greens that stand out against the dark black dress shirt he has underneath, and the color combination brings out the green of his eyes. His hair is styled and filled with enough product to catch fire should he choose to stand near an open flame. 

Which, speaking of flames, Gavin pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of himself in the mirror. The bathroom lighting compliments his contour and he’s fucking killing it. He slides a filter over it to really give it the impact he’s looking for and clicks on the little arrow in the corner of the photo to send it. 

RK900 replies immediately. 

  
  


Gavin smirks and pockets his phone, taking one last look at his styled hair to make sure it’s perfect. He wishes he could say that he hates sneaking around like this, but that would be a lie. There’s definitely some fun to being able to keep what’s going on between them a secret. 

He and RK900 have been sleeping together for going on six months now, and not a single person in either of their lives is aware of it. At least, as far as Gavin can tell. Sometimes he thinks that Connor is suspicious, but the android doesn’t dare say a word about it because if he did, he knows Gavin would call him out on his disgustingly obvious relationship with Hank Anderson. 

It makes Gavin angry just thinking about it. At least he and RK900 have the decency to be discrete about their sex life, both of them are always careful not to be seen coming into work together and they try to make sure not to take their breaks at the same time. Connor, on the other hand, follows Hank around like a fucking puppy. They tell everyone that they’re “roommates” but it’s not fooling anyone. They’re always coming into work together and Connor is always bringing coffees to Hank’s desk and whispering things in Hank’s ear when he thinks no one’s looking. It’s really fucking annoying. 

RK900 shares a face with Connor, but the two of them could not be any more different if they tried and Gavin is thankful for that. When they first told him that he’d be partnered with an RK unit after the revolution, Gavin admits he handled it… immaturely. He may or may not have broken some of his belongings in the fallout of the news. Working together for those first few months wasn’t easy, but in time they developed a mutual respect for each other. When things first started, RK900 was worse at communicating than Connor (if that was even possible). It seemed as though the geniuses at Cyberlife forgot to program RK900 with any type of fucking social skills or a sense of fucking humor, so like, how the fuck was Gavin supposed to work with him? 

Gavin remembers the first time they had a breakthrough. They were working a case and it was fucking freezing outside, the kind of freezing that made Gavin’s fingers turn bright red and go numb even with gloves on. Some fucking moron had hidden a body outside in a massive sewage drain pipe so in addition to being fucking freezing, they were also standing in a literal goddamn shit slushie. RK900 was analyzing the body, and Gavin was investigating the scene. One of the forensic analysts was trying to take a sample of the snow near the body when she accidentally uncovered a severed arm buried beneath the body. She fell backwards with a shriek, landing ass-first into a puddle of freezing cold shit water. RK900 walked over to her and with the straightest expression Gavin has  _ ever _ seen, said: “Do you need a hand?” 

Gavin fucking lost it. They had been working together for months, spent literal hours on cases in complete silence, and now this fucking tin can makes his first joke in front of Gavin and it’s a fucking pun? Oh man, it was golden. Of course, the forensic analyst did  _ not _ think it was funny, but it made Gavin loosen up around RK900 a little bit. If this hunk of metal was willing to step away from the body he’d been so focused on in order to make a joke that wasn’t even fucking funny, maybe Gavin could learn to get along with him. 

Not long after that, they discovered that they could communicate via American Sign Language. Gavin’s little sister is deaf, so they used ASL in their household his entire life. He’d never had much use for it as a detective, but when he saw RK900 use it fluently to communicate with a member of one of their victim’s family, it opened up a whole world of possibility for their communication. 

RK900 is bad with words. He has a hard time saying what we wants without sounding like a fucking incel. With ASL, it’s different. Gavin was able to learn a lot about the android through their conversations this way. He was able to pick up on his sense of humor and slowly, they were able to become friends. 

Somewhere along the line, they were able to become more than that. 

Gavin honestly doesn’t remember how it became a thing. They’d gone to the bar one night after work, Gavin had gotten drunk and one thing led to another and he woke up with RK900 in his bed. They hadn’t had sex that night, but RK900 told him that Gavin had literally begged the android to fuck him. RK900 wanted to wait until the next day to make sure it was consensual before they did anything. 

They fucked for the first time that morning. 

After that it just kind of… kept happening. RK900 started sleeping over after work. They started seeing each other on days off (well, on days when Gavin wasn’t with his daughter). But they didn’t label it. They didn’t even talk about it. They just  _ were _ . And that was good enough for them. 

Tonight is no different. Gavin looks hot as fuck, and he’s ready to fucking destroy RK900 with how good he looks. He gets excited thinking about how great the sex will be when they get back to his house afterwards, how good his $1500 suit will look on the floor of his bedroom. 

Gavin grabs his keys and heads out before he can get too excited. The last thing he needs is for the boat to leave without him. 

* * *

The night is ruined before it can even begin. Gavin had counted on a lot of things: he’d counted on the fact that the weather report predicted clear skies and perfect temperatures. He’d counted on the fact that RK900 was going to be wearing a suit and that he would look absolutely fuckable in it. He’d counted on the fact that the open bar would be stocked with several different types of flavored vodka for Gavin to mix with Redbull. What he hadn’t counted on, was the fact that Hank and Connor would show up arm in arm and make some kind of huge fucking statement. 

The boat hasn’t even left port yet and it’s all anyone can talk about. 

_ “Have you heard?”  _

_ “Did you see?”  _

_ “Anderson is sleeping with that android?” _

It’s so fucking annoying that Gavin wants to dive headfirst into Lake St. Clair. The only thing stopping him is the fact that his Armani suit costs $1500 and he’s not about to ruin it with nasty lake water. Gavin’s only option is to sit there and fucking deal with it and pretend not to care as people all around him whisper and point and Hank downs drink after drink, clearly very aware of the judgement being passed their way. 

Gavin wishes he could say he’s happy for them, but he isn’t. Why did they have to pick tonight, of all nights, to go public about their relationship? Don’t they realize the pressure this puts on others who might be dealing with the same thing? He can’t stand it, seeing them together like this. They make it look like the easiest thing in the world, like juggling without any lessons in front of a crowd of people. It’s upsetting. It’s infuriating. It’s distracting. 

It’s almost enough to make Gavin completely miss how gorgeous RK900 looks tonight. Almost. 

RK900 is dressed in a gorgeous, bright white suit with a baby blue button-up and a pitch black tie. His hair is gelled back, perfect and so fucking sexy. Staring at the way the android’s tight pants compliment his perfect ass is the only distraction Gavin has from the goddamn drama happening around him all night. 

[ _ Are you alright? _ ] RK900 signs to him when Gavin has downed his 4th vodka Redbull. Hank and Connor are on the dancefloor, arms wrapped around each other in shameless embrace. They’re swaying to the music and Hank’s recognition award lays abandoned on a nearby table. Gavin can’t explain why it’s bothering him so much. 

[ _ I’m fine, _ ] Gavin assures him. When the android gives him a skeptical look he adds: [ _ I’m just annoyed at Connor and Hank’s big reveal. _ ]

RK900 cocks his head to the side. “Why?” he asks out loud. 

Gavin checks around them to make sure no one can hear them. “I don’t know. It just seems kind of… inappropriate to me?” 

“What about it makes you feel that way? Haven’t you been speculating about the nature of their relationship for months? Surely this would please you,” RK900 says. He’s being careful with his word choice, but it’s still getting on Gavin’s nerves. “I know how much you love being right.” 

It’s true. He does love being right, but: “It’s not about being right.” 

“Then what is it about?” 

Gavin grits his teeth. Connor is looking at Hank like Hank is the most beautiful thing in the world. Like that fat old cop in a too-tight suit that he bought second-hand is the most gorgeous person on this boat. They’re dancing and holding hands and, fuck,  _ kissing _ like no one is fucking watching and it just makes Gavin feel so...so…

_ Jealous.  _

“Just forget it,” Gavin says. He downs the last of his drink. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“I see,” RK900 says, but Gavin is pretty sure that he doesn’t understand at all. 

RK900 walks away without another word, and Gavin is left to sulk by himself. He watches Hank and Connor as they sway to some old fucking song about space or some shit and it looks like they’re in their own little universe. 

_ They make it look so easy _ , Gavin thinks to himself. But it’s not. It’s not that easy. Don’t they care about all of the people who are staring at them? Don’t they care about the judgement, or what this means for them moving forward? 

Hank catches Gavin staring at him from across the dancefloor and gives him a look. Gavin feels ashamed and tries to look somewhere — anywhere, else. He settles on staring down into his empty glass. When he looks back up, they’re kissing. Full on, tongue kissing right there in front of literally everyone. 

Gavin has to walk away. He heads towards the inner hall near the bathrooms and finds RK900 sitting alone at a cocktail table. Gavin doesn’t wait for an invitation, he just pulls up an empty chair and sits next to him. 

“What,” Gavin sighs. “Are you like, pissed at me or something?” 

RK900 looks at him, blue eyes cold and calculating. He doesn’t say anything for a minute, LED flickering yellow. 

“I do not pretend to be able to understand what is going on inside of your brain,” he says after a while. “If you will not speak of what is bothering you, I can be of no help to you. I can tell that you are upset, but I do not fully understand why you are feeling that way. You are not obligated to talk to me about it, but seeing you in distress is… troubling for me.” 

Gavin can feel his entire body relax at those words. Right. Fuck. RK900 is not angry at him, he’s worried. Gavin wants to tell him what’s wrong but he doesn’t know how to word it. He doesn’t know how to tell him that he wishes it were easier for them. That when he sees Hank and Connor kissing on the dancefloor, living in their own little universe, he just…

Fuck. 

“I know,” Gavin tells him. “I know, and I… fuck. I’m sorry. I’ve been kind of an asshole all night.” 

RK900 smirks. “It’s okay, I’m used to it.” 

Gavin kicks him under the table. “Hey, fuck off.” 

“No.” RK900 winks. 

Gavin smiles. They’re away from everyone, safe in the comfort of their little corner off to the side. He’s tempted to kiss RK900, to say _ fuck it  _ and just go for it, but he decides against it. 

“You look like a fucking snack by the way,” Gavin says quietly. He bites his bottom lip and looks RK900 up and down, really taking in the way his suit brings out the blue in his eyes. He looks around, and no one is looking. He leans in close. “I could just… go to town on you right now.” 

RK900’s LED flickers yellow. He glances towards the bathroom door and raises an eyebrow. 

“Wait,” Gavin tries to protest, but it’s too late. RK900 stands up and starts walking towards the door. “Nines! Fuck, where are you going?” 

But he knows damn well where the android is going. RK900 disappears behind the door and Gavin sits there in silence for one second. Two. Fuck, is he really about to do this? Three. He checks again, everyone is out on deck. Four. 

He walks over to the door. His heart is fucking pounding out of control. He pulls it open and RK900 grabs him by his tie and pulls him into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them and pushing Gavin up against it with his sexy android strength. He kisses Gavin, hot and wet, perfect teeth biting down on Gavin’s lower lip and tongue licking its way along the edge. Gavin melts into the touch, helpless in seconds, at RK900’s beck and fucking call. 

He kisses back and claws his fingers into RK900’s neck, pressing down so hard that the android’s skin starts to retract a little, exposing the white plastic beneath. RK900 lifts Gavin easily and Gavin’s legs wrap around the android’s waist, back pressed against the door to the public restroom and cock pressing against RK900’s stomach. 

Gavin pushes off the wall and RK900 carries him easily into an empty stall, mouths locked together. RK900 sets Gavin down and pulls away and Gavin turns to lock the stall behind them. 

RK900 positions himself on the tank of the toilet, both feet firm against the rim. His suit pants are around his ankles and his dick is out — hard, light blue, and curved. Perfect. He reaches down and strokes himself, icy eyes glued to Gavin as he does so. He raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

“Well,” RK900 says, hand moving in repetitive movements. Gavin watches hungrily, his own cock heavy in his pants, straining and aching. “It’s not going to suck itself.” 

“Fuck,” Gavin moans. He reaches down and undoes his belt with lightning speed, pulls his own hardness out and starts pumping it hard and fast, eyes glued on the fucking perfect dick in front of him. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Nines.” 

RK900 reaches his arm out and grabs Gavin by the back of his head. He tightens his grip on Gavin’s hair and pulls him down with an aggressive growl. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” 

Gavin’s knees shake and he whimpers. RK900’s grip is so fucking tight and it hurts so good, it makes him drip into his hand in anticipation. RK900 pushes Gavin down a little further towards his crotch, dick hard and twitching and so fucking real that Gavin is practically drooling. 

“Me first,” RK900 says. He uses his free hand grasp himself again, giving himself one last stroke before tilting Gavin’s head up with a sharp tug and shoving himself into Gavin’s open mouth. 

Gavin chokes a little, gag reflex activating and sending tears to his eyes as he struggles to take RK900 fully. He tries to pull back, to give himself some breathing room, but RK900 just pushes him further. Gavin takes a deep breath in through his nose and closes his eyes. RK900 is being a greedy bitch tonight, so Gavin’s going to have to concentrate hard so he doesn’t keep gagging on the android’s dick. 

With a little more force, Gavin starts to pull back, tongue moving along the base of massive piece of fucking machinery in his mouth. He reaches down and cups RK900’s balls, massaging them as he sucks, saliva dripping out of his mouth and coating RK900 from the base to the tip. When Gavin gets to the top of RK900’s dick he pauses, sucking a little extra on the tip, licking under the head and tonguing the sensitive slit. 

He chances a glance up and RK900 is watching him, his eyes glued lazily to Gavin’s face and his expression… bored. 

_ Bored!?  _

Gavin rolls his eyes. This is fucking ridiculous. Gavin may be drunk, but this is some quality fucking dick sucking and his god damned android not-boyfriend had better fucking appreciate it. He decides to step it up a notch. 

Gavin pulls off with a wet pop and snarls up at his lover. He wipes the spit off of his mouth and grasps RK900 at the base. He uses his own saliva to pump, slow and sexy with a little twist at the end. He knows that RK900 likes this move, he’s used it plenty of times to get him to squirm. 

RK900 raises an eyebrow and smirks down at him. 

This motherfucking prick. He has his sensitivity turned down. 

Gavin glares at him. 

Okay. Fine. If that’s how tonight is going to go— 

Gavin uses his free hand to reach under RK900’s shirt and press against that sweet spot on the android’s pelvis. RK900 seems to realize what’s happening because his eyes widen, but Gavin just fucking grins and pushes the little door open to gain access to RK900’s most sensitive area. 

Gavin can’t see what he’s doing because RK900’s shirt obstructs his vision, but he’s done this enough times to know what feels good. He reaches in and grabs one of RK900’s soft wires with one hand and uses the other to pump the android’s cock. RK900 finally responds and the payoff is so incredibly worth it.

RK900 spasms at the touch, head slamming backwards into the tile wall and back arching in pleasure. He lets out a noise — an inhuman noise, distorted and sexy. Gavin runs his fingers along the wires, pressing and pulling at the right ones, feeling his fingers getting wet with Thirium. 

“Mmm,” Gavin purrs. He leans back in and licks the bead of precum off of the tip of RK900’s dick. It’s sweet, familiar somehow, but Gavin can’t quite place it. “Not so tough now, are we?”

He twists two of the wires together and RK900 looks like he might actually explode. Gavin runs his hand up the length of the android’s dick again, but this time a little more than precum comes out and splatters on Gavin’s chin. RK900 looks down after him, eyes glazed over. He’s not done yet, but he’s on the verge and Gavin can tell. Gavin lets go of RK900’s cock and scoops the cloudy blue cum off of his chin with his thumb. He looks up, meets those perfect fucking eyes, and without breaking eye contact, he licks his thumb clean with one strong stroke of his tongue. 

RK900 groans. Gavin’s own boner presses painfully against his underwear and he grinds forward against the porcelain toilet bowl to get  _ some _ type of fucking stimulation. 

Gavin goes in for the kill, sliding his tongue along the length of RK900’s cock before taking it all in his mouth again. He starts sucking, licking and fucking groaning when he hears the very distinct sound of the public restroom door being opened. 

Panic floods through him and his instincts tell him to pull off but RK900 stops him. Gavin looks up, dick in his mouth, and RK900 shakes his head. 

[ _ Don’t _ ,] he signs, [ _ don’t fucking stop. _ ] 

Gavin obeys, but glances dramatically towards the footsteps that are now making their way towards the sink. Gavin pulls his blue-drenched hand from beneath RK900’s shirt and signs back. 

_ [What if he realizes?]  _ Gavin stresses. [ _ Both. Fired. Us _ .]

_ [I’ve got this under control _ ,] RK900 says. He gives an encouraging thrust forward, pushing more of his length into Gavin’s mouth. [ _ Trust me _ .] 

Gavin complies. He moves his mouth up and down the length and RK900 moves along with his motions. He’s reacting better now, and Gavin assumes that he must have turned his sensitivity back up. 

The person in the bathroom turns the sink on and Gavin jumps a little, heart thundering in his chest. Fuck. They’re going to get caught. 

“God damn it.” Chris Miller’s voice fills the silence. He’s standing at the sink with the water running but Gavin has no fucking clue how long he’s going to be in there. “Last time I order red wine on a dang boat…” 

The sound of splashing. A towel being rubbed against fabric. 

“Shit,” Chris mumbles. He pauses. “Reed, is that you in there?” 

RK900 holds up a finger in warning as Gavin goes to stop again. 

“Yeah,” RK900 says, but the voice that comes out is a perfect copy of Gavin’s own. “Turns out alcohol and sea sickness are a match made in fucking heaven.” 

Chris chuckles and turns the sink off. “Oh man, I hear you. My sister gets real sick on boats, even cruises. Can I get you anything? Some water?” 

“Nah, I’m good,” RK900 assures him. “I’m just about finished in here anyway, I’ll see you out there.” 

RK900 pushes Gavin’s head down and tangles his mechanical fingers in Gavin’s hair. Gavin reaches his hand back under the android’s shirt and grasps at another sensitive wire and RK900 groans in Gavin’s voice. 

Okay. It totally should not be hot. But it kind of is?

Weird.

“Alright then,” Chris says. His footsteps echo towards the door. “I’ll just leave you to it. Feel better, man.” 

Gavin and RK900 don’t move again until they hear the door close and their privacy returns. Gavin makes a mental note to have words with his partner about the use of his fucking private identity later because he didn’t even know androids could  _ do that _ and now he’s more than a little freaked out, but there are more important things to worry about right now. 

Like, for instance, the dripping cock in his mouth that’s seconds from climax. Gavin takes RK900 as deep as he can and twists his hand, tangling it in those sweet, sensitive wires. He moans around the hardness and picks up the pace, faster, rougher and with every stroke RK900 arches forward and tightens his grip on Gavin’s hair. 

“Gavin,” RK900  _ whispers _ , and Gavin is fucking gone. RK900 cums, sweet, warm liquid filling Gavin’s mouth. It’s so good and so much, what Gavin can’t swallow comes out of the sides of his mouth and drips down onto his dress shirt, down his chin, down his throat. 

Gavin pulls off and RK900 grasps him by the hair, yanking him away. RK900 moves to sit on the toilet, he puts his legs under Gavin’s and spreads them, forcing Gavin down onto his lap. With concerning speed, he pulls Gavin’s aching cock out and starts pumping, using his own cum as lubricant. 

“Good boy, Gavin,” RK900 hums in Gavin’s ear. Gavin whimpers at the touch, embarrassed at how close he is. But RK900’s cum is still wet on his chin, still blue and staining his dress shirt and he cannot fucking handle this. “Cum for me, baby.” 

Gavin moans loudly and shoves his own hand in his mouth to muffle the sound. He’s fucking 36, he should not be this floored by a handjob, but there’s something about this fucking android that just does it for him. RK900 keeps pumping and slips his other hand underneath Gavin. Still slick with his own sickly sweet blue cum, RK900’s fingers play with Gavin’s asshole, slipping in and out one at a time until Gavin is literally sobbing and biting down hard enough on his hand to draw blood. 

“Mmm,” RK900 says gently. He picks up his pace, faster and rougher, pausing at Gavin’s head to run all of his fingers along the nerves. He places his lips to Gavin’s ear, takes his earlobe in his mouth and licks along his skin. “Gavin,” he breathes. 

“Fuck,” Gavin gasps. He reaches to the side and unrolls as much toilet paper as he can and manages to catch himself just in time to avoid completely ruining both of their suits. He cums into the tissue with a moan and rocks his hips forward through the aftershocks.

RK900 leans in and kisses the top of Gavin’s head. It’s tender. Loving. 

Shit. Gavin winces, pulling the tissues off and tossing them in the toilet. He stands up and pulls his pants back up and takes a second to assess his situation. He’s got blue everywhere. Cloudy blue cum on his chin and shirt, bright blue Thirium on his hands and crotch. He’s never been more thankful that Thirium-based cum dries quickly and dries clear. The Thirium on his hand would need to be washed, but that’s okay. RK900’s white suit is shocklingly spotless, save a little bit of blue on his sleeves. 

Gavin wipes at his chin a little, licking the cum into his mouth. He savors the taste, turning it over on his tongue before swallowing it. It’s fruity and nostalgic but he can’t place the flavor. 

Then it hits him. 

“Nines,” Gavin starts. “Is your cum flavored like a fucking Rocket Pop?” 

RK900 smirks. He reaches out and touches the cum on Gavin’s neck with two fingers and then puts his fingers to his own lips. He licks them, blue eyes watching Gavin with mischievous amusement. “Do you like it?” 

Gavin feels his face turning redder and he looks away.

Without looking back at RK900, Gavin exits the stall and makes his way over to the sink to wash his hands. He catches his reflection in the mirror and almost laughs at how ridiculous he looks. There’s definitely some humor in the fact that RK900 had chosen “Rocket Pop” as the flavor because Gavin looks like he’s spent the last 20 minutes going to town on one of those frozen fuckers. There’s blue all around his lips and in his beard, sticky and sweet. Gavin tries to wash it off but it starts to dry and disappear before he can really make sure all of it is gone. He smirks at his reflection. It is pretty fucking cool to have a boyfriend with magic drying invisible cum. 

He freezes. 

_ Boyfriend. _

Is that what RK900 is? His boyfriend? He thinks back to how he felt watching Hank and Connor on the dance floor. The way Connor had smiled and laughed, the way Hank’s eyes had creased and his arm had tightened around the android’s waist. Hank didn’t care about the looks or the labels. Hank was always the type not to give a flying fuck about what other people thought of him. 

But Gavin isn’t like Hank. Gavin has friends who hate androids and a 6-year-old daughter that wouldn’t understand. Gavin has a reputation to uphold and publicly putting his heart on display by outing this...this  _ thing _ he has with RK900 is a huge risk. Gavin isn’t sure if it’s worth it. 

As he finishes drying his hands, RK900 exits the stall. Their eyes meet in the mirror and,  _ fuck _ , Gavin thinks,  _ maybe it is worth it _ . 

RK900 doesn’t say anything. He steps beside Gavin and runs his hands under the water, sticky blue washing away easily. He smirks at Gavin in the mirror, and Gavin smirks back. They really just snuck off to go have sex during the DPD gala and no one even knows. RK900 doesn’t need this to be any more than it already is. He’s perfectly content fucking Gavin without a label, he’s happy to sleep over and take two separate cars into work so that no one suspects anything. He’s happy being Gavin’s dirty little secret. 

But is that what RK900 really wants? 

_ [I’ll go out first _ ,] RK900 signs. He messes with a stray piece of hair in the mirror and walks over towards the door. _ [Leave a few minutes after me so no one gets suspicious. I’ll be at the bar if you want to come find me. _ ] __

He leaves. 

Gavin waits. He thinks about his feelings, which,  _ ugh _ , and he thinks about how he feels about RK900. They’ve been fucking for nearly half a year. Partners longer than that. RK900 has a pair of sweats he keeps at Gavin’s place when he sleeps over. If RK900 were a human, Gavin is sure they’d have already had the “what are we” talk. It’s more complicated than that with an android. What  _ are _ they? What  _ can _ they be? Human/android relationships aren’t that uncommon but they’re certainly not understood or accepted by most people. Not too long ago, Gavin wouldn’t have ever thought that androids were capable of making him feel the way RK900 makes him feel, and he for sure would have never believed that an android could return the feeling. RK900 seems to return the feelings though, at least it seems that way to Gavin. 

It’s in the subtle things, like remembering exactly how Gavin likes his coffee. It’s in the way that he remembers to screw the cap back on Gavin’s toothpaste when it’s left open in the bathroom. It’s in the way he wakes up with blankets draped over him on cold Detroit nights or the squeeze of their hands when they watch movies together on Gavin’s couch. RK900 knows Gavin better than anyone. And it’s not like Gavin is interested in pursuing a relationship with anyone else. 

Fuck. What if RK900 decided to pursue a relationship with someone else? What if he found himself a sexy android boyfriend? Gavin would be...he’d be… well, he’d be fucking pissed. 

What, is he not good enough for the plastic prick? Had the time they spent together meant nothing? What a fucking asshole, to waste his time like this. Gavin bites down on his cheek and glares at his reflection. He’s getting worked up over hypotheticals, which is never a good sign. 

But he isn’t ready to do what Connor and Hank have done. He isn’t ready to open up to the world about who he is, about who they are. He isn’t even sure if he’s ready to put a label on what they are or to have that uncomfortable yet inevitable talk about their feelings. 

But…

Gavin sighs. He exits the bathroom and heads back out to the party. Things are slowly dying down now, everyone is starting to gather their things as the ship starts heading back to the dock. Gavin spots RK900 at the bar and makes his way over. 

Maybe he’s not ready for any of that. But he is ready to take a different step. 

RK900 doesn’t change his deadpan expression when Gavin slides beside him. His eyes flicker for a moment towards Gavin’s mouth, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Are you enjoying your evening, Detective Reed?” RK900 asks. Gavin can’t help but smirk at the informality. When they’re in bed, it’s _ Gavin _ , but when they’re in public it’s  _ Detective Reed _ . It’s like  _ Gavin _ is special, saved for times when they’re alone. Meant to be muttered and moaned and whispered. 

“It’s fine. Looking forward to going home though,” Gavin tells him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his vape. He pulls in a breath of the sweet vapor, relaxing at the sensation. He walks over to the railing and blows out the smoke over the side. 

He notices Hank and Connor making their way through the crowd and over towards the bar. They don’t see him, too wrapped up in their own little universe. RK900 joins him against the rail and leans back beside him. The stars are surprisingly clear for Detroit. 

Gavin signs [ _ stars _ ] with a finger pointing to the sky. RK900 looks up and smiles, and Gavin can’t help but wonder what the android is thinking. 

_ [Beautiful _ ,] RK900 signs back. [ _ Like you.] _

_ [Fuck off. _ ] Gavin rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t try to hide his smile. 

“Fuck, I need a drink,” Hank grumbles when he finally makes it to the bar. He orders a scotch. Gavin notices that Hank’s cheeks are a little pink and that his tie is crooked. He wonders vaguely if the Lieutenant is seasick. “Still can’t believe they decided to host this fuckin’ thing on a boat.” 

“You can say that again,” Gavin says from the railing. Connor turns to look at him and his LED flickers yellow. He’s scanning him. Why the fuck is he scanning him? 

He glances up at RK900 whose LED is also yellow. They’re having a conversation. Gavin knows it. Secret mother fuckers, having private conversations no one can hear. 

Gavin glares between them, but neither android seems to notice him. Hank sips at his scotch and Connor turns his attention back to his partner, disregarding Gavin completely. Gavin takes another long pull from his vape and stalks off towards the back of the boat to get some privacy away from Connor and his fucking scanners.

The wind is strong on the back of the boat but it’s empty, which Gavin is thankful for. He looks at the lights of Detroit as they shine in the distance and thinks about how far the city has come in his lifetime. He thinks about how far it’s come since the revolution. He thinks about how far  _ he’s _ come since the revolution. 

RK900 shows up beside him a few minutes later. He leans over the rail and looks out at the lights, silver reflecting in his blue eyes like stars. He lets out a low breath, hands cupped together out over the water. He looks so human. 

“Hey,” Gavin says, and he nudges the android. “You get lonely without me?” 

RK900 doesn’t look at him, eyes focused on the city skyline.

“Yes.” 

The simplicity of his answer makes Gavin’s heart skip. No hesitation. No shame. 

“Hey, uh…” Gavin steadies himself by taking another pull from his vape. He lets the smoke out and it blows back in his face in a cloud that smells like strawberries, but he doesn’t cough. “What are you doing next weekend?” 

RK900 turns and gives him a curious look. He narrows his eyes. “Nothing. Is there a reason for your inquiry?” 

Gavin scratches the back of his neck. “Well, next weekend is my weekend with Emily. I was thinking of taking her to Riverside Park. If you’re not busy...I dunno maybe you could...” 

A pause. A heartbeat

“Gavin,” RK900 says. His expression is unreadable. “Are you asking me to meet your daughter?” 

Gavin closes his eyes. 

_ I’m sorry Nines. I’m not ready to take the steps that Connor and Hank have taken _ . 

He’s shaking. Why the fuck is he shaking? Fuck, he’s such a coward. 

_ I can’t do that for you yet. But I can do this _ . 

Gavin holds his breath, “If you wanted to.” 

RK900 stares at him. His LED flickers yellow, yellow, blue. He smiles. “I can think of nothing I’d like more.” 

Relief. An exhale. The feeling of something he can’t quite place in the pit of his stomach. 

_ I can’t give you what I know you deserve, not yet. But I can give you this _ . 

“I’m warning you,” Gavin says. “She gets her attitude from me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I might have written a teeny tiny piece about RK900 meeting Gavin's daughter and I might post it if I feel confident enough. We'll see.


End file.
